


I just like hanging out with you, all the time

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Car rides between Jedidiah and Octvaius.Takes place between the first and second movie





	I just like hanging out with you, all the time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift’s ‘Stay, Stay, Stay’

Jedidiah never expected there to be a time when he enjoyed the sun going down. Before Larry he’d spent his nights locked up, dealing with irritated cowboys and confined spaces. Now the sun went down and his life actually started. 

Of course, now he spent each night in a car. With Octavius. 

Tonight he was in charge of tying the dinosaur bone to the back of the car, something he was much better at than Octavian (not that he’d ever tell him that).

He finished up, tugging on the rope for good measure before claiming the passenger seat. Octavian had already made himself comfortable behind the wheel. 

They’d only done this four nights, but already Jed looked forward to it. They were off before most people were even out of their displays, Octaviaus driving like a mad man as usual. As it turned out, Ancient Rome hadn’t done much to educate one on driving safely. 

“Woah,” Jed said on instinct as Octavius threw the car sharply around a corner. 

“This is not one of your horses,” Octavius chided.  
“You cannot just tell her ‘woah’ and expect a reaction.”

“I know, Tav, but you’ve gotta be careful.”

“I am a Roman general,” he said, almost crashing them into a wall. “I know what I am doing.” 

Jed didn’t bother to protest. He pulled his cowboy hat down over his eyes, intent to catch up on 50 years of rest. 

Octavius, however, had other ideas. He had to talk loudly to be heard over the whirring of their sports car. 

“How is that iron horse of yours going?”

Jedediah kept his hat down low. “It’s the same as it always is.”

“Not well, then,” Octavius said matter-of-factly. 

Jed took his hat off so he could look at Octavius. 

Worst idea of his pseudo-immortal life. 

Octavius had taken his stupid helmet off the drive, and unfortunately that left Jedediah with a full view of his face. His face, practically glowing with the dashboard lights of the car, framed with black hair that looked so soft that Jed almost had to stop himself from reaching out to touch. 

He forgot his train of thought right away. 

“What, no retort?” Octavius teased. 

Jed forced himself to look away. “Keep driving,” he muttered. 

The rest of the night passed without incident, only the pounding of his heart to give him away. 

They continued like that for weeks, each one driving every other night. Octavius never caught his looks, but more and more frequently Jedediah found himself entranced by him. 

Jed pulled the car to a stop for the night, about to get out and untie the bone. 

“Wait,” Octavius said. 

Jed turned back to him, and Octavius kissed him. 

Jed froze, half inside the car and half outside. 

Octavius stopped kissing him. Jed got out of the car. 

“Jedediah-“ Octavius started. 

He closed the door on him. Octavius didn’t try to follow. 

Jed untied the rope as quickly as he could, his lips still warm with the memory of Octavius’ mouth. 

He knew, logically, there wasn’t anything wrong with it. The ancient Greeks and Romans had practically invented homosexuality, and the cowboys were giving them a run for their money. 

Still, something about it bothered him. Maybe it was because he hadn’t realized the whole time he’d been looking at Octavius, Octavius had known.   
He’d known, and been interested back. 

Jed was happy he had a good 12 hours till he had to deal with those feelings. 

By the time the sun set he still didn’t know how to feel. 

Octavius, apparently, felt similarly. He didn’t show up the entire night, leaving Jedediah driving circles alone. The car felt even worse than his display that night. 

His thoughts drifted endlessly as he drove, constantly catching on Octavius. It was possible he’d ruined everything. He’d have to spend every night alone in some stupid toy car, pulling around a bone for an overhyped dinosaur. 

What a miserable existence. 

By the time the sun came up, Jedediah almost wished he was outside, just so he could turn to dust. 

The next night was lining up the be the worst night of Jedediah’s tiny and decidedly miserable life. 

He got in the car, alone, and got started. Even the whirring of the engine was getting on his nerves. He was pointedly avoiding the room where all the tiny displays were, keen to not run into Octavius at all. 

Octavius, however, didn’t seem the get the memo. He practically threw himself in front of the car as Jedediah rounded a corner, forcing him to stop. 

Octavius had the passenger side door open before Jed had even realized it, and he was already opening his mouth to speak. 

Jed didn't let him. He grabbed him by the back of his awful helmet and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. 

Octavius let out a few attempts at words before giving up, sinking into the kiss. 

Jedediah pulled back. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I needed to apologize,” Octavius said. He took his helmet off, shaking his hair out. His face was red. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Jedediah said gently. 

“There is,” Octavius insisted. “I should not have kissed you without warning.”

“Thank you,” Jed said. “Apology accepted. But I think it’s cleared that it isn’t an issue anymore.”

Octavius wasn’t quite looking at him. “Would it be to bold to assume that you felt the same way?”

Jedediah laughed, nearly scaring him. “Course   
not,” he said, and drew Octavius in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to all the customers I ignored writing this during my shift


End file.
